Read-out lines can serve for reading-out signals. They can be employed in a variety of applications. An exemplary application is the use of read-out lines in the field of user interfaces, for example touch pads or touch screens. To achieve a good market acceptance, quick read-out is a key issue. Moreover, user interfaces often contain a plurality of read-out lines. Hence, it has been the industry's constant aim to develop read-out lines that can be manufactured at low cost while still providing high performance. In particular in the field of mobile devices, signal read-out is often required to consume only minimum power, which is another issue developers try to take care of.